New Love
by Mikata Sohma
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are both in love, but not with Tohru. They both meet two other girls Ally and Kylee. AllyXKyo KyleeXYuki.
1. Kyo and Yuki meets Ally and Kylee

Kyo and Yuki are at the mall. They both decided that they would try to get along. So, they are now at the mall talking and surprisingly it's not about how much they hate each other. Soon, they both bump into a couple of girls. "I am soo sor-" Kyo started to say, but then looked at one of the girls. He started having this strange feeling. The girl had long, brown hair, glasses, and she had blue eyes. "No, I am the one that's sorry. We should have been watching where we were going. I am Ally" said the girl with brown hair. " I am Kyo and this is Yuki" "I am Kylee," says the other girls which Yuki seemed to like. She had short, dark, brown hair with a few little red streaks, she also had green eyes. She was a little shorter than the girl named Ally. "So, Kyo have you and Yuki friends long. Kylee and I have been friends for about three years," says Ally. "Actually, we kind of started to be friends today. You see we kind of hated each others guts," says Kyo. "Yeah, we did and I think we are starting to be good friends I mean we both met you lovely ladies," says Yuki. "Oh, why thank you!" said Ally and Kylee in unison. "So, Ally would you like to go on a date? With me?" asked Kyo. "Yeah I would love to!" says Ally. "Kylee, would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Yuki. "Yeah, I would love to?" says Kylee. "So, Ally when is the next time you are free? I am hoping tomorrow night," says Kyo. "Yes. I am free tomorrow night. Pick me up at 7!" says Ally excitedly. "What about you Kylee when is the next time you are free?" asked Yuki. "I am free tomorrow too!" says Kylee excitedly. "Great! What time shall I pick you up?" asks Yuki. "You can pick me up at 8!" says Kylee. "Ok. I will see you then. Right now we have to go. See you tomorrow night!" says Yuki. As they left, Kylee and Ally both say, "I HAVE A DATE WITH A HOT GUY!" "We need to help each other with our outfits for our dates!" says Ally excitedly. "I will help you first and then you will help me!" says Kylee also excited. "Ok. I am so excited! I can't wait until tomorrow!" says Ally. "Me either!" says Kylee.

Yuki and Kyo are almost home when Kyo says, "So, where do you plan on taking her? For me I was thinking I would take her on a romantic dinner, then walk her home, and then maybe I will kiss her." "I was kind of thinking the same thing, but we will probably go to different places." "Yeah that's probably true." They go inside and they find Shigure and Tohru at the table about to eat dinner. "Oh, welcome home you two," says Tohru. "Did you guys meet any girls at the mall?" asked Shigure. "As a matter of fact, we did and we have dates with them tomorrow night!" says Yuki. "Really? What are their names?" asked Tohru. "My date's name is Ally," says Kyo. "Mine is Kylee," says Yuki. "Wow! What do they look like?" asks Tohru. "Ally has long, brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses," says Kyo. "Kylee has dark, short brown hair, green eyes and a little shorter than Ally," says Yuki. "They sound pretty! I hope I can meet them someday," says Tohru. "Yeah, Ally is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! And maybe you guys can meet someday," says Kyo. "Kylee is very beautiful, too. I will ask her if she would like to meet you sometime," says Yuki.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this. Please review. I also do not own Fruits Basket. Also, the curse is broken it is easier to write that way.**


	2. Kyo's Date

It is the night of the date for Kyo and Ally and Yuki and Kylee. Kylee and Ally are helping each other pick out fits for their dates. "Why don't you wear this!" says Kylee. "That's perfect!" says Ally excitedly. The outfit Kylee has chosen is a dress that goes down to her knees, black and red, and silk with silver shoes with rhinestones. "Now, let's pick out yours!" says Ally. "Alright. Let's go to my house!" says Kylee. So, they go to Ally's car, get in, and drive off to Kylee's house. They go inside and Ally searches Kylee's closet for the perfect outfit. Then, she found it. She found a black and white silk dress and then Ally says, "How about this one?" "It's perfect! Thank you! You are the best!" says Kylee happily. "I know," says Ally.

* * *

Kyo is trying to pick out the perfect outfit to wear for his date with Ally. Then, Tohru comes in and says, "Do you need some help?" "Yeah, I need to find the perfect outfit to wear for my date with Ally. And I can't seem to find anything," says Kyo. "How about this?" asks Tohru. It was a black shirt and khaki colored slacks. "It's perfect. Thanks, Tohru," says Kyo. "No problem," says Tohru. He then hugs her to thank her. Now, it is 6:30 p.m. And Kyo is about to leave to pick up Ally. Suddenly, Yuki walks up to him and says (in a friendly way), "Good luck, Kyo. You stupid cat." "Thanks. You, too. You damn rat," says Kyo. "Ha ha ha," they said in unison. Then Kyo and Yuki walk away from each other. As Kyo walks to his car, he sees Shigure standing there. "What are you doing by my car?" asks Kyo. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your date. Also, I wanted to tell you to not screw up with this one," says Shigure. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD SCREW UP!" says Kyo angrily. "Well, you screwed up with Tohru," says Shigure. "Well, it's not my fault it didn't work out between us!" says Kyo. "I am just saying," says Shigure. "Fine. I need to go pick up Ally. I really like her. This is the first girl that seems to have liked me automatically. Also, I don't plan to screw up," says Kyo. Kyo then drives to Ally's house to pick her up. It was 7 on the dot.

* * *

Now, Yuki is trying to find an outfit for his date with Kylee. Suddenly, he sees the perfect outfit for himself. It was a white buttoned up shirt and white pants. He gets dressed. It is now 7. He knows that Kyo must have picked up Ally already. _I wonder where he is taking her,_ he thought to himself. He planned on taking her to his secret base, have a romantic picnic, and then walk her home. Yuki really likes this girl and doesn't want to screw it up with her. He hopes this relationship will be better than his past ones. They were all ruined bacause of the curse. It is now broken, so, he thinks this will be better.

* * *

Kyo and Ally are in the car talking about where Kyo was taking her. "Come on, please tell me where you are taking me," says Ally. "No, it's a surprise. If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore!" says Kyo. "Fine. Could you at least tell me if we are almost there or not?" asks Ally. "Yup. We are almost there. Wow!" says Kyo. "What!" exclaims Ally. "You look so beautiful, tonight!" says Kyo. Ally just smiles and says, "Oh, why thank you. You look very nice, too." "Thanks. You know, I really like you," says Kyo. "I like you, too, Kyo,"says Ally. Then, Kyo stopped the car and he got out, went to the other side and opened the door for Ally. "Well aren't you a gentlemen! Wow! This place is beautiful!" Ally exclaims. "Yeah, and this is all for our date tonight," says Kyo. "Really? This is so sweet. No one has ever done this for me before!" says Ally. "Not until now," says Kyo. The place was a beautiful navy blue building that sparkles in the moonlight. Kyo paid the owner of the restaurant to make the other customers go home and keep the date private. "Well, let's go eat, shall we?" says Kyo. "Yes, we shall," says Ally. They go inside and they both have the same meal. Smoked Salmon. After they finished eating, Kyo took Ally home and when they got to the front door of her house she says, "Thanks for dinner Kyo. I had a really nice time." "Your welcome. I had a nice time, too," says Kyo. And with that, he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. The kiss was gentle and passionate. She broke away and said, "Good night, Kyo." "Good night, Ally," says Kyo. After Ally goes inside her house, they both lean on the door touching their lips with their fingers both saying, "Wow!"

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please Review I hope you liked this ch.**


	3. Yuki's Date

Yuki is about to leave for his date, when he sees Tohru in front of him. "Hello, Miss Honda. What are you doing?" asked Yuki. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your date tonight, that's all," says Tohru. "Well, ok. Thank you," says Yuki. Yuki is now going to his car. He is driving up to Kylee's house and it seems she is already outside, waiting for him. Yuki comes out of the car and goes up to her and says, "What are you doing out here?" "Oh, I was just waiting fir you," says Kylee. "Outside?" said Yuki. Then, Kylee says, "Yeah, I saw the time, realized you were probably almost here, and here I am." "Alright, I have a very romantic evening planned for us!" said Yuki excitedly. "Oh, that's wonderful! Where are you taking me?" asked Kylee. "It's a surprise!" "Aww! Could you at least give me a hint to what it is?" asks Kylee. "Nope!" says Yuki. "Ok. Your car is really pretty!" says Kylee, hoping she could persuade Yuki to tell her where he is taking her. "Thank you, but I know what you are trying to do!" says Yuki. "What am I trying to do?" asks Kylee. "You are trying to get me to tell you where I am taking you, but that's not going to happen!" says Yuki. "Aww! Yuki, you are no fun at all!" said Kylee playfully. "Ok. Shall we go now?" asked Yuki. "Yes we shall!" says Kylee. They both get into the car and Yuki starts to drive. When they get to the place they get out of the car and Kylee says, "Is this your house?" "Yes it is. I live here with my cousin and a friend of mine," said Yuki. "Oh, why are we at your house?" asks Kylee. "Because the place I am taking you is right behind it!" says Yuki. "Oh, well can I meet everyone in the house?" asks Kylee. "Of course you can!" says Yuki. They go inside the house and Kylee sees a girl with long brown hair and really blue eyes. _She is really pretty. I hope she's nice too, _thought Kylee. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda! You must be Kylee! Yuki hasn't stopped talking about you since he met you!" said Tohru. "Really!" asks Kylee. "Yeah, thank you for saying that, Miss Honda," says Yuki a little embaressed. "You are welcome," says Tohru. "Why do you call her Miss Honda? Why not call her Tohru?" asks Kylee. "I don't call any woman by her first name," says Yuki. "Oh, well is this the friend or the cousin?" asks Kylee. "This is the friend. I will introduce you to my cousin. He is a little bit of a flirt, but he is harmless," says Yuki. "Ok," says Kylee. Kylee walks into the other room and sees a dark haired man who looks like he is in his early 30's. "Oh, hello. You must be Kylee. I am Shigure Sohma. I am Yuki's cousin," said Shigure. "Yes, that's my cousin. We must get to where I am taking you now," said Yuki. "Oh, right! It was nice meeting you, Shigure and you too Tohru," said Kylee. They go out of the house and walk for about five minutes. Then they arrived at Yuki's secret base. "A garden? It's beautiful!" says Kylee. "Yes. I planted everything myself with a little help from Miss Honda," says Yuki. "Oh, I have a question. Did you and Tohru ever go out?" asked Kylee. "No, but Kyo did. He lives here, too," says Yuki. "Oh. How long did they last?" asked Kylee. "About a year," says Yuki. "Oh. Ok. So, what are you planting?" asks Kylee. "Leeks, strawberries, miso, etc.," said Yuki. "Oh. So did you really talk about me to Shigure and Tohru?" asked Kylee curiously. "Yes. I really like you and I figured I would show it. Also, I think that you look very beautiful tonight!" says Yuki. "Oh, really? Thank you! You do, too. I mean you look handsome!" said Kylee blushing. "Ha ha! Thank you very much," said Yuki. Thay both eat waht Yuki had packed for them, then Kylee says, "It's such a beautiful night!" "Not as beautiful as you!" said Yuki. Kylee blushes and says, "Thank you!" "You are very welcome!" The date is over. Then, Yuki drives Kylee home, he walks her to her door and she says, "Thank you for tonight! I had a really nice time!" "I had a really good time, too" said Yuki. Then, Yuki leaned in and kissed her with passion. Kylee smiles and goes inside. "Wow! That was amazing!" they said in unison. Yuki then goes to his car and drives off.

**Author's Note: Did you guys like it? Please review if you did. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Kyo's Day With Ally

The next day, Kyo and Yuki wake up really happy. Kyo had a wonderful time with Ally last night and wants to see her again. The problem is, he didn't get her number. So, now he has to go all the way to her house just to ask her for her number and to say that he wants to see her again. He goes to his car and drives off. A few minutes later, he gets to her house, knocks on the door, then, someone answered the door. The person that answered was not Ally, but it was a large man, with dark hair and glasses. "Is Ally home?" asks Kyo a little frightened. "Who is asking?" asked the large man. "I am Kyo. I went on a date with her last night," said Kyo. Then, someone unexpectedly came to the door and said, "Daddy, you are scaring him!" It was Ally. _Daddy?_ thought Kyo. "I am sorry Kyo. He usually does this when a guy comes over. It's a dad thing," she said. "Oh, ok," said Kyo. "Why are you over here exactly?" she asked. "I am here because I wanted to see you again. I didn't have your number so I came here," said Kyo. "Really? You came all the way here just to tell me you wanted to see me again? That's so sweet! I wanted to see you, too," she exclaimed. "Yeah, so, you live with your parents?" asked Kyo. "Yeah. I don't think I know where you live though," says Ally. "Oh, that's kind of where I wanted to take you. I live with two of my cousins and a friend of mine. You already met one cousin, Yuki," says Kyo. "Really? Yuki is your cousin?" asks Ally. "Yeah. Would you like to come to my house and meet the other two?" asked Kyo. "Yeah I would! *yells at dad* DAD I'M GOING OUT!" says Ally. They go into the car, and drive off. A few minutes later, they arrive at the traditional Japanese house. "Wow! This house is beautiful!" says Ally. "Thanks, but not as beautiful as you!" Kyo exclaimed. Ally blushes then says, "Thank you, Kyo." "You are welcome. Shall we go inside?" asked Kyo. "Yes, we shall," says Ally. They go inside the house and Ally sees a girl with long, brown hair, and really blue eyes. "Oh, hello, I'm Tohru Honda. You must be Ally, Kyo has told me so much about you!" said Tohru. "Thanks a lot Tohru!" said Kyo. "Oh, it's fine, if it makes you feel any better, I talk and think about you all the time," said Ally. "Really?" asked Kyo. "Yeah, really!" said Ally. "Well, let's go meet the rest of the household," said Kyo. "Ok," said Ally. Then, Ally and Kyo walk into the next room hand in hand. Then, Ally sees a dark haired man in a robe. "Oh, hello, you must be Ally. I am Shigure, Kyo's cousin," "Oh, nice to meet you, Shigure!" said Ally. _Wow, I wonder how many cousins Kyo has. He has such a large family, at least, that's how it seemed last night,_ thought Ally. Then, Ally and Kyo go upstairs to Kyo's room. "So, Kyo, I like you a lot and I want to know some things about you," said Ally. "Oh, well, my dad is my martial arts teacher and has been since he took me in when my mother died," said Kyo. "Oh, that's awful. When did your mom die?" asked Ally. "She died when I was a kid. I was about seven years old. My real dad always blamed me for my mother's death and I always kept telling myself 'It's not my fault!' Then, my shishou took me in and he has been more like a dad to me than my real dad ever was," replied Kyo. "Wow, I can't imagine how awful that was for you," said Ally hugging Kyo. "It was," said Kyo. "Well, now I will tell you something about me. I am from London, Kentucky in America," said Ally. "Wow, that's so cool! Why did you and your family come to Japan?" asked Kyo. "I told my parents I wanted to try something different and go to a different country. So, here I am," replied Ally. "Wow, would you like to meet more of my family? They only live a couple of miles away from here," said Kyo. "Yeah, I would love to!" said Ally.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked chapter 4. Please review if you did.**


	5. Ally and Kylee meet more Sohmas

Kyo and Ally go to the car and drive off to the Sohma Estate. "Wow, this is where the rest of your family lives! It's like it's own little world!" said Ally. "Yeah, let's go inside," said Kyo. "Ok," sid Ally. When they got inside, they saw Kylee and Yuki. "What are you guys doing here!" asked Kylee. "I am here to meet the rest of Kyo's family. What are you guys doing here!" said Ally. "I am here to meet the rest of Yuki's family," said Kylee. "Did Yuki tell you that Kyo is his cousin?" asked Ally. "No, he didn't, but I am ok with that! Did Kyo tell you that he dated Tohru for a year?" asked Kylee. "No, I am fine with that, too!" said Ally. "Hey, is there a problem over here?" said a man with white hair and black roots. "No, there is no problem. Who are you?" asked Ally. "I am Hatsuharu Sohma." "Nice to meet you, I am Ally!" "I am Kylee." "Oh, are you guys friends of Kyo and Yuki?" asked Haru. "Well, I am dating Kyo!" said Ally. "And I am dating Yuki!" said Kylee. "Oh, well congrats!" said Haru. _Wow, he is so polite,_ thought Ally and Kylee in unison. Then, Haru leaves and the four were walking when they saw a blonde-haired boy, wearing girlish clothes. "Hey, what's your name?" asked the blonde-haired boy. "I am Ally and this is Kylee! What is your name?" asked Ally. "I am Momiji Sohma! Are you guys friends of Kyo and Yuki?" asked Momiji. "Well, I am dating Kyo and Kylee is dating Yuki!" said Ally. "So, have you gotten past Kyo's temper?" asked Momiji. "What temper?" asked Ally. "Wow, he must really like you! He usually has this really bad temper!" said Momiji. "Oh, ok," said Ally. Then, Momiji leaves and the quartet walk around some more then a woman with brown hair says, "KYO, MY LOVE!" "What does she mean by that?" Ally asked Kyo. "KYO, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" said the brown-haired woman pounding Kyo to the pulp. "What are you doing to my boyfriend!" asked Ally angrily. "What do you mean? _Your _boyfriend?" asked the woman. "I mean that's my boyfriend and you are hurting him!" Ally asked angrier. "Miss Grant, this is Kagura Sohma. This is how she shows affection," said Yuki. Later, when Kagura stopped beating up Kyo, she said, "I am so sorry. When I saw Kyo, I just got so happy and I guess I just got carried away." "Hey, Kagura. I'm Ally. I'm Kyo's girlfriend," said Ally. "Oh, I should probably be apologizing to you the most. I am so sorry I had no idea that Kyo had a girlfriend!" said Kagura. "It's ok! So, I am guessing you really like Kyo," said Ally. "NO, I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD!" said Kagura. "Oh, ok," said Ally walking away. "Wait, Ally, come back!" said Kyo going after her.

* * *

"Wait!" said Kyo. "Did you guys go out, too? Did you love her more than anything else in the world!" asked Ally crying. Kyo goes up to her, grabs her face, and says, "No, I didn't. I never liked her or dated her. I only love you!" said Kyo. "Really? You love me? I love you, too!" said Ally. Then, Kyo leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Kagura. "I think you just made by best friend cry!" said Kylee. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," said Kagura. Then, Kyo and Ally came back in the room. "I am so sorry if I made you cry!" said Kagura. "It's fine!" said Ally. Later, Kagura leaves and they walk around some more. Then, they see a little girl with blonde hair. "Well, aren't you adorable! What's your name?" asked Kylee and Ally in unison. "I'm Kisa Sohma. Are you friends of Kyo and Yuki?" asked Kisa. "I am Kylee and I am dating Yuki and this is Ally, she is dating Kyo!" said Kylee. "Oh, can I call you guys NEE-chan?" asked Kisa. "Kisa, they are both from America so they don't know what it means," said Kyo. "It means "older sister"!" said Kisa. "Yes you may call me NEE-chan!" said Ally and Kylee in unison. Later, Kisa leaves and then, they walk around some more. Then, they see...

**Author's Note: Did you like this chapter? If you did please review!**


	6. Ally and Kylee meet more Sohmas part 2

Then, they see a man with dark hair, most of it in front of his left eye, and looks like he is in his early 30's. "Hello, I am Hatori Sohma and who might you girls be?" said Hatori. "I'm Ally and this is Kylee! It's very nice to meet you!" said. "I am guessing you guys are friends of Kyo and Yuki," said Hatori. "Well, I am dating Yuki and Ally here, is dating Kyo!" said Kylee. "Oh, that's wonderful! I hope you all are very happy together!" said Hatori. "Thank you!" they all said in unison. Later, Hatori leaves and they walk around the estate a little more. Then, they see a boy with light brown hair and about Kisa's age. "What are you two doing here? And who are these people?" asked the boy. "Hiro, don't be rude! This is Kylee, my girlfriend, and that's Ally, Kyo's girlfriend," said Yuki. "So, your name is Hiro Sohma," said Ally. "Yeah, so what, do I need a permit to talk to these people!" said Hiro rudely. "Well, isn't he just so pleasant!" said Kyo annoyed. Then, Hiro leaves and they walk around some more and they see a white-haired man and in his 30's. "YUKI! Have you come to bond with your dear-... Oh, who are these lovely ladies!" asked the man. "Well, this is Kylee and Ally," said Yuki. "Oh, hello girls. My name is Ayame Sohma! I am Yuki's older brother!" said Ayame. "I didn't know Yuki had a brother!" said Kylee. "Oh, well are you girls friends of these two?" asked Ayame. "Well, I am dating Kyo and she is dating Yuki!" said Ally a little creeped out. "Oh, that's wonderful! Yuki and Kyonkichi have girlfriends!" said Ayame. "What the hell does Kyonkichi mean?" asked Ally. "It means 'lucky Kyo'," said Ayame. "Oh, that's not wierd at all!" said Ally sarcastically. Later, Ayame leaves and Ally says, "Your family is wierd! Kisa is adorable though!" "Yeah, you get used to it," said Kyo. Then, they see a wavy-haired woman with dark hair, and has a revealing top. "Who is that?" asked Kylee. "That's Rin Sohma. She is Hatsuharu's girlfriend. She doesn't really like to talk to people she doesn't know." said Yuki. "Oh," said Ally and Kylee in unison. Later, they see a woman with dark blonde hair, with a kimono. "Oh, no I dropped everything. I'M SORRY WORLD! I DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST!" said the woman. "Excuse me, do you need some help?" asked Ally. "No, it's fine," she said. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" asked Ally. "I am Ritsu Sohma," said Ritsu. Then, Yuki and Kyo whisper, "Before you say anything else, you should know that Ritsu is a boy." _What!_ thought Ally and Kylee. "Are you two friends of these boys?" asked Ritsu. "Well, I am Ally and I am dating Kyo, this is Kylee and she is dating Yuki!" said Ally. "Oh, well, that's nice!" said Ritsu. Later, Ritsu leaves and they see a man with light brown hair and in his 30's. "Who is that?" asked Ally. "That's Kureno Sohma. He dedicates himself to always stay with Akito," said Kyo. "Who is Akito?" asked Ally. "He is the head of the family," replied Kyo. "Oh, could I meet this Akito?" asked Ally. " I don't think that's a good idea," said Kyo. "Let me meet him!" said Ally. "Fine!" said Kyo. _Wow, looks like I am not the only one that has a bad temper! _thought Kyo. Then, they went inside the main house and then, Ally saw a man that looked a lot like Yuki. "Akito, someone wants to meet you," said Kyo sadly. "Well, that's unfortunate. Who is it?" asked Akito. "Ally Grant. She is my girlfriend and she wanted to meet you!" said Kyo. "Oh, well then I shall meet her then," said Akito. He gets off of the floor and comes toward Ally. Then, Ally says, "Are you a cross-dresser?" "What! How did you know?" asked Akito. "Wait! You're a girl!" asked Kyo. "Yeah, I'm a girl and I am also in love with Shigure, now can we get to the point?" said Akito. "Yes, I just wanted to meet you and see what you were like," said Ally. Then, Akito slapped Ally in the face. "What was that for!" asked Kyo. "The curse may be broken, but I am still head of the family!" said Akito._ What curse!_ thought Ally. Then, Ally and Kyo leave the main house and they meet Kylee and Yuki outside. Before they could get to them, Ally said, "What did she mean by the curse is broken? What curse?" "Well...

**Author's Note: What do you think will happen next? Please review.**


	7. Kylee and Ally Find Out Curse

"Well... The curse that Akito was talking about, there are 12 animals in the zodiac plus the cat. The Sohmas that you and Kylee met were part of the zodiac. Whenever we were hugged by the oppisite sex or if we were under a great deal of stress we would transform into whatever animal we were," said Kyo. "Oh, which animal were you?" asked Ally. "I was the cat. Shigure was the dog, Yuki was the rat, Haru was the ox, Momiji was the rabbit, Kagura was the boar, Kisa was the tiger, Hatori was the dragon (seahorse), Hiro was the sheep, Ayame was the snake, Rin was the horse, Kureno was the rooster, and Ritsu was the monkey," said Kyo. "Oh, wow. So, why did you wear those beads?" asked Ally. "Well, if I didn't wear them I would turn into this ugly thing!" said Kyo. "Oh, do you think Yuki has told Kylee about this curse?" asked Ally. "I doubt it. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think there was any point to it," said Kyo. "Oh, well, we should probably go over there," said Ally. "Ok," said Kyo. They walk over to Kylee and Yuki and then Kylee says, "You guys ok? What took you so long?" "Well, I found out Akito is actually a girl and then she slapped Ally across the face!" said Kyo. "What! Ally are you ok!" asked Kylee. "Yeah, I'm fine!" said Ally. "If you say so," said Kylee. Then, Yuki whispers to Kyo, "Did she say anything about the curse?" "Yeah," said Kyo. "What! Did you tell Ally about it?" asked Yuki. "Yeah, have you told Kylee?" asked Kyo. "No, should I?" asked Yuki. "You probably should before she finds out on her own!" said Kyo. "Fine!" said Yuki. Then, talking to Kylee, Yuki says, "Kylee, may I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure!" said Kylee. Then, the couple walk over to the edge of a building.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kylee. "Well, there was this curse that me and twelve more of the Sohmas were under," said Yuki. "Ok and that curse was?" asked Kylee. "Well, there are 12 animals of the zodiac plus the cat. Whenever we were hugged by a member of the opposite sex or we were under a lot of stress we would transform into a certain animal," said Yuki. "Which animal was who?" asked Kylee. "Well, I was the rat, Kyo was the cat, Shigure was the dog, Haru was the ox, Momiji was the rabbit, Kagura was the boar, Kisa was the tiger, Hatori was the dragon (seahorse), Hiro was the sheep, Ayame was the snake, Rin was the horse, Kureno was the rooster, and Ritsu was the monkey," said Yuki. "Oh, well that's a lot to take in," said Kylee. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Yuki. "It's ok," said Kylee. Then, they walked back over to Ally and Kyo.

* * *

Kyo then whispers to Yuki, "Did you tell her?" "Yeah," said Yuki. "How did she take it?" asked Kyo. "She didn't freak out like I thought she would!" said Yuki. Then, the four friends left the Sohma Estate. Kyo took Ally home and Yuki took Kylee home. When, Kyo took Ally home she said, "Since I met your family today, would you like to meet my family tomorrow?" "Yeah, I would like that. So, do you have any siblings that I need to know about?" asked Kyo. "Yeah, I have two brothers. One lives with his girlfriend and the other one lives with me and my parents?" said Ally. "Oh, ok," said Kyo.

**Author's Note: What do you think will happen next? Will Ally's parents like Kyo? Will Ally's brothers like Kyo? Please review on what you think!**


	8. Kyo meets the family, Tohru confesses

Ally goes into the house and tells her family, "I have an announcement! Tomorrow, my boyfriend is coming over to meet you guys!" "Ok, we will meet him, and if at least one of us likes him then, you can still date him," said Ally's father. "Thank you so much! I know you guys are going to love him! I know I do!" said Ally. "Ok," said Ally's brother. Ally leaves the room and then, everyone says, "We need to get Steven here!"

* * *

Back at the Sohma's house Kyo says, "Tomorrow I am going to meet Ally's family. Won't that be wonderful?" "Oh, I am sure they will like you. After all, they will probably be happy with you as long as Ally is happy with you," said Shigure. "Thanks, but I have never met any of my girlfriend's families before!" said Kyo. "You will be fine, Kyo!" said Yuki. Then, Tohru comes in and says, "So, what are you guys talking about?" "Kyo just told us that he gets to meet Ally's family tomorrow!" said Shigure. "Really, that's great!" said Tohru. "Yeah, but I don't think they will like me!" said Kyo. "I am sure they will. I am sure that as long as Ally is happy with you her family will too," said Tohru. "Thanks, Tohru!" said Kyo.

* * *

The next day, Kyo wakes up at noon and is already dreading the day. _Her family is so going to hate me! _Kyo thought to himself. Kyo gets out of bed and gets ready to go to Ally's house. When he leaves his room, he sees Tohru in the hall. "Good evening," said Kyo. "Same to you! When you get back from Ally's house, I want to tell you something," said Tohru. "Ok," said Kyo. Kyo leaves and goes to his car and drives off. Five minutes later, he is at her house and says to himself, "Here goes nothing!" Then, he knocks on the door and a boy that looked almost 14 answered the door. "Hi, you must be Ally's little brother! May I come in?" asked Kyo. "Sure," said the boy. Then, the boy yells, "ALLY, YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" "OK," said Ally. Then, in a blink of an eye he sees Ally at the bottom of the stairs. Then, Kyo leans in and kisses her and the boy says, "Eww, get a room!" "Go away, Connor!" said Ally. Then, Connor goes away and Ally says, "Now, where were we?" Then, Kyo leans in to kiss her but they were interupted by her parents coming in the room. "Hello, I'm Kevin I am Ally's father," said Kevin. "Hey, I'm Kyo," said Kyo. "I am Sharon. I'm Ally's mother," said Sharon. "I'm Connor. Ally's younger brother," said Connor. Then, a man at least in his 30's comes in and says, "And I'm Steven. I am Ally's older brother," said Steven. "Steven, what are you doing here? Is Alana with you?" said Ally. "No, she isn't with me, and I am here because mom and dad called me," said Steven. "Why?" said Ally. "So I can meet your little boyfriend," said Steven. "Ok, and you agreed to come because?" asked Ally. "Because I want to protect my little sister!" said Steven. "Oh, ok" said Ally. Everyone talked for hours and when Ally and Kyo kissed each other good bye, Kyo went out the door and Ally says, "So, what do you think of him?" The room was silent for a moment and everyone said, "We like him!"

* * *

Kyo gets into his car and drives home. When, Kyo gets home Tohru is there waiting for him. Kyo then remembers that Tohru had something to tell him. He walks up to her and he says, "So, what did you want to tell me?" Then, without warning, Tohru kisses Kyo. "What was that for!" asked Kyo mad and surprised at the same time. "I did that because I still love you!" said Tohru. This was a big shock for Kyo. He had no more feelings what so ever towards Tohru. "Well, I am sorry. I don't feel the same way. Not anymore. Now I love Ally and nothing is going to change that!" said Kyo. "Well, I thought I should let you know!" said Tohru. "That's fine, but I love Ally. I'm very sorry," said Kyo

**Author's Note: There's a shocker! What do you think will happen next! Please review!**


	9. Kylee asks Yuki

The next day, Yuki wakes up at about noon and calls Kylee. It rings a couple of times and then someone answers:

_"Hello"_

_"Hi is Kylee there?"_

_"Yes, who is this?"_

_"This is Yuki. Her boyfriend."_

_"Oh, well here she is."_

After a few moments, Kylee answered the phone and said,

_"Hello."_

_"Hey, it's Yuki."_

_"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"_

_"Nothing that I know of. Why?"_

_"I want you to come over tonight and meet my family!"_

_"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I will definatly be there!"_

_"Yay! Ok bye, I love you!"_

_"I love you, too! Bye."_

Yuki hangs up the phone and realizes that that was the first time they had said "I love you" to eachother. He decides that he is going to get ready now to go to Kylee's house.

* * *

A few hours later, Yuki is ready and wearing a white shirt and blue slacks. He leaves the house, goes to his car, and drives off. A few minutes later, he is at Kylee's house. He gets out of his car and goes up to the door and knocks on the door.

**Author's Note: What do think will happen next? Will Kylee's family like or dislike Yuki? Please Review.**


	10. Yuki meets the family, Shigure confesses

Yuki knocks on the door and then, a man answers the door. "Can I help you?" said the man. "Yes, I am Yuki," he said. "Oh, well, come on in. I am Kylee's grandfather," said Kylee's grandfather. "Nice to meet you, sir," said Yuki. "YUKI! You are here! Yay!" said Kylee. "Yes, I'm here. May I meet the rest of your family?" said Yuki. "Yes of course, come with me," said Kylee. They walk into the kitchen. Yuki then sees a little girl that looks about 3 years old and has red hair. "Well, who is this adoreable little girl?" asked Yuki. "This is my little sister, Alayna. Alayna this is sissy's boyfriend Yuki," said Kylee. "Hi Ruki," said little Alayna. "Aww," said Yuki. Then, Yuki sees a boy that's about 10 years old, and has brown hair. "Who are you? And why are you so close to Kylee?" said the boy. "I am Yuki, Kylee's boyfriend. Who might you be?" said Yuki. "I am Ethan. I'm Kylee's brother, and I also like to annoy her and her friend Ally," said Ethan. "Well that's not nice. You should respect your sister. Not irritate her and her friends," said Yuki. "I have been trying to tell him that for years and it never happened!" said Kylee. Then, Ethan leaves and Yuki sees a woman that is probably in her late 30's and has dark hair. "Hello, you must be Yuki, I am Kylee's mother," said the woman. "What a wonderful home you have here!" said Yuki.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

* * *

Now, it is time for Yuki to go and he says, "Well, I must be going now." "Let me show you to the door!" said Kylee. Kylee and Yuki walk out of the kitchen, into the living room, and out the door. "Thanks for coming tonight," said Kylee. "No problem, it was a pleasure to meet your family!" said Yuki. Then, Yuki leans in and kisses Kylee with passion. "Well, I must be going. Good night!" said Yuki. "Good night!" said Kylee. Then, Yuki leaves and Kylee goes inside and says, "So, what did you think of him?" The room is silent for a while and then, everyone says, "We don't like him!" "WHAT! WHY!" said Kylee confused. "He is too polite. I don't like polite people," said Ethan and Kylee's mom in unison. "I like him, sissy!" said Alayna. "Thank you Layne, but I think you are the only one that does," said Kylee sadly.

* * *

Yuki drives off and a few minutes later he is at his house. He goes inside and Shigure says, "Yuki, you're home, how did it go meeting Kylee's family?" "I think it went pretty well!" said Yuki. "That's awesome!" said Tohru. "I have an announcement... Tohru and I are are now a couple!" said Shigure. "Is that true, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki. "Yes it is!" said Tohru. "What!" said Kyo and Yuki in unison. "When did this happen?" said Kyo. "It happened last night!" said Shigure and Tohru in unison. "How did this happen?" asked Yuki. "Well... I was upset about something and Shigure came in to comfort me. He told me everything would be alright and then we ended up kissing! That's the story," said Tohru. "Wow! That's awesome... I am very happy for you guys!" said Kyo and Yuki in unison. _That sick bastard! Why the hell would he be dating Tohru?_ thought Kyo. _That sick pervert. He should be dating someone his own age! "_Thanks! I thought you guys would have freaked out!" said Shigure.

**Author's Note: Wow! Another surprise! What do you think will** happen** next? Please review.**


	11. Shigure cheats, Momiji confesses

The next day, Shigure went to the main house to see Akito and of course Tohru tagged along. After a few minutes of driving, they went inside and Tohru went to see Momiji while Shigure went to see Akito. Shigure kissed Tohru and then she left. After she left, Shigure went inside and saw Akito. "Hello, Shigure. You are looking well," said Akito. "Thank you! I just wanted to come by and sa-" Shigure was then cut off by Akito saying, "That you are dating Tohru Honda? Too late for that I already know I saw you guys kiss." "Oh, you did?" asked Shigure. "Yes, but I know where your real feelings are," said Akito. "What do you mean?" said Shigure. "I mean I know who you really have feelings for!" said Akito. "Really? Who?" asked Shigure sheepishly. "Me! I know you love me and I love you!" said Akito. Shigure was shocked when he heard this and then, he started kissing her gently. Akito, although knowing that Shigure wanted her, kissed him back gently.

* * *

Later, Tohru leaves Momiji's house and went to see what was taking Shigure so long with his visit to Akito. She goes inside and sees Shigure and Akito kissing. "You're cheating on me! You asshole!" yelled Tohru crying. "Tohru, wait!" said Shigure. "Do not worry about her. She will be fine. She'll find someone else!" said Akito. "I hope you are right," said Shigure.

* * *

Back at the house, Ally and Kylee were over to see Kyo and Yuki. "Where's Tohru and Shigure?" asked Ally. "They went to the main house," said Kyo. "Why are they there together?" asked Kylee. "Because they are dating now. I don't think it will last very long, though," said Yuki. "WHAT!" said Ally and Kylee in unison. "They are together! Aren't they like 10 years apart? How did it happen?" asked Ally. "Yeah, but they don't care. They said they were dating now because a couple nights ago Tohru was upset about something and Shigure went to comfort her and they ended up kissing. I think it's sick, but it's not my problem," said Kyo. "What do you think she was upset about?" asked Ally. "I don't know I just remembered that that night Tohru had kissed me and told me she still had feelings for me, but I told her that I didn't feel the same way," said Kyo. "You idiot! She was probably upset about that!" said Yuki. "Well, its not my fault she still loves me!" said Kyo. "She kissed you!" said Ally. "Yeah, but i broke away and told her that I love you now and not her!" said Kyo. Ally was happy to hear this and she then kissed him gently and passionatly. "Aww, that's so adoreable!" said Kylee. "Shut up!" said Kyo and Ally at the same time.

* * *

At the Sohma house, Tohru went crying to Momiji. "Tohru, why are you crying!" said Momiji. "I caught Shigure kissing Akito!" said Tohru. "Awww, I'm so sorry. Everything will be ok Tohru," said Momiji. "No, first Kyo rejects me and then Shigure cheats on me! Why does everything bad always have to happen to me! I want to kill myself!" said Tohru. "NO! Don't do that there are people here who still love you!" said Momiji. "Yeah, like who?" said Tohru. "Me! Tohru I am in love with you I always have been!" said Momiji. Tohru was shocked to hear this because secretly she loved him, too. Momiji then leans and kisses her.

* * *

Later, when Shigure and Tohru came back, they saw that Ally and Kylee were over. "So, how is the happy couple?" asked Kylee. "We broke up," said Shigure. "What! Why!" asked Ally. "I caught him making out with Akito. Now, I am dating Momiji!" said Tohru. _Ok, so first she dates the pervert, now she is dating the annoying little kid! _thought Kyo. "YOU CHEATED ON TOHRU!" said everyone in unison. "Yeah, it's complicated," said Shigure.

**Author's Note: Another twist, how exciting! What do you think will happen next? Please review.**


	12. Will you move in?

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT COMPLICATED! YOU CHEATED ON TOHRU WITH AKITO! YOU SICK BASTARD!" said Ally. "Oh, well I guess it really isn't that complicated. I have always loved Akito, though. I liked Tohru, too, but I love Akito," said Shigure. "You are such an idiot!" said Yuki.

* * *

For the next couple of days, everyone stopped talking to Shigure. "So, what's for breakfast?" asked Shigure. No one answered. "Come on! You guys have to talk to me at some point!" said Shigure. "Did you hear something? It sounded like a buzzing sound," Ally said to Kyo. "No I didn't hear anything," said Kyo. "You guys can ignore me all you want, but eventually you're going to talk to me!" said Shigure. Still, no one answered. "Hey Ally," said Kyo. "Yeah?" "Could I talk to you in private?" asked Kyo. "Yeah sure," said Ally.

* * *

They leave the room and Ally says, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well... How do I say this?" asked Kyo. "Are you breaking up with me?" asked Ally. "Hell no! I just want to ask you something," says Kyo. "Oh, good. What did you want to ask me?" asked Ally. "Would you move in with me? I know this is sudden, b-" he was cut off by Ally kissing him and then she says, "Yes, 100% yes!" "Really, you don't think it's too soon?" asked Kyo. "No! I am so happy that you asked! I am going to go tell my parents later!" said Ally excited. Then, they go back into the house.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Kylee said to Ally. "You want me to tell them?" Ally said to Kyo. "Sure! Go ahead!" said Kyo. "He asked me to move in!" said Ally. "Congrats! My best friend and her boyfriend are moving in together! That's awesome!" said Kylee. Ally looks at Yuki and sees a strange look on his face that most likely meant _This is just great, another girl moves in with Kyo. _"Yuki, you seem upset!" said Ally. "What? Oh, no I'm fine," said Yuki. "Ok, so I'm going to go home and start packing!" said Ally.

* * *

When Ally gets home, she goes inside the house and says, "I am moving out!" "YOU'RE WHAT!" everyone said in unison. "I am moving out do you guys not understand English?" said Ally sarcastically. "Where are you going to go?" asked her mother. "I am living with Kyo," said Ally. "WHAT!" said her father. "Dad, I am 18 it's time I move out. You are just going to have to deal with the fact that your little girl is an adult now," said Ally. "I know, I just don't want to believe it," said her dad. "I know you don't, but you know Daddy, I will always be your little girl! I love all of you guys, ok," said Ally. "Then, why are you leaving us?" asked her mother. "Because I am in love with Kyo and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!" said Ally.

**Author's Note: What do you think is going to happen next? Please review.**


	13. The suspision and the proposal

What Ally didn't know, is that the reason Kyo asked her to move in was because he wanted to propose to her. Kyo doesn't know how is going to, but he is going to figure it out. So, while Kyo was thinking about it, Tohru walks in and says, "So, how are things with you and Ally?" "She is moving in," said Kyo. "Oh really! That's great!" says Tohru. "Yeah and..." said Kyo drifting off. "And waht?" asked Tohru. "And I want to propose to her," said Kyo. "Aww that's so romantic!" said Tohru. "Yeah, could I ask you something?" asked Kyo. "Yeah, sure, anything!" said Tohru. "What do you think of Ally?" asked Kyo. "I think she's great! I would love to become friends with her!" said Tohru. "Really? I didn't think you did," said Kyo. "Why is that?" said Tohru. "Well, rememberwhen you told me the other night that you still loved me?" said Kyo. "Yeah, why?" asked Tohru. "Well, I told you that I loved Ally now. When I told you that I figured you disliked her because I love her," said Kyo. "Oh, no, that's not it at all. Ally's great! You guys were meant to be together! I really shouldn't have dropped my feelings on you knowing that you are with someone else," said Tohru. "Oh, it's ok. I mean, when we broke up I still had feelings for you, but I moved on and then I met Ally at the mall," said Kyo. "Oh, really? That's where you guys met?" asked Tohru. "Yeah, pretty wierd place to fall in love right?" said Kyo. "No, not at all! So, I have to ask. When did you realize you were in love with her?" asked Tohru. "When I met her! Pretty stupid, huh?" said Kyo. "No, not at all. It's really romantic! I mean love at first sight! That doesn't happen for everyone!" said Tohru. Kyo hugs Tohru and says, "Thank you, now, I know what to say to her when I propose because of you!" Tohru hugs back and says, "Your welcome!"

* * *

Kylee was walking down the street, when she saw Yuki shaking a woman's hand. _I wonder what that's about? _thought Kylee. She waits for the womanto leave, then, walks over to Yuki. "What was that about?" asked Kylee. "What was what about?" asked Yuki. "I saw you shaking that woman's hand," said Kylee. "Oh, that's nothing!" said Yuki. _I can't have her know!_ thought Yuki. _Is he hiding something from me? _thought Kylee. "Are you coming over tonight?" asked Yuki. "Yeah, of course I am, why?" asked Kylee. "Oh, no reason, just making sure," said Yuki. "Oh, ok," said Kylee a little suspicious. "See you tonight *kisses her* Love you!" said Yuki. "Love you , too!" said Kylee.

* * *

Later that night, Ally and Kylee arrive at the Sohma house. Ally has all of her stuff packed and is excited about moving in. "What's wrong you haven't said a word since we left your house?" asked Ally. "Oh, it's just that today I was walking and I saw Yuki and this woman shaking hands. I asked him what it was about and ha told me it was nothing, but I think it is something!" said Kylee. "Oh, it probably was nothing. I mean you don't think Yuki would cheat on you do you? He is not that kind of person," said Ally. "I know, but I want to know what that was really about," said Kylee. "I know you do, but try not to worry about it!" said Ally. "Ok," said Kylee.

* * *

They go inside the house and see everyone at the table. "Hello, my sweet! Come over here and sit beside me!" said Kyo. Ally walks over and sits by Kyo and Kylee sits by Yuki and everyone is still ignoring Shigure. "Ally, I have something to say!" said Kyo. "Ok, what is it?" asked Ally. "I love you, I want to love you for the rest of my life. I have known that since the moment I met you. I know that doesn't normally happen with most people, but Ally, will you marry me?" said Kyo.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think she will say? Please review what you think she will say!**


	14. The answer and Yuki asks Kylee

Ally froze at the question. She did not expect him to propose to her. "Yes, I will marry you!" she said.

"Really!"

"Of course! I love you Kyo and nothing is going to change that!"

After that, Kyo kisses Ally passionately. Then, Yuki says, "Kylee, may I speak with you in private?"

"Umm... Ok"

* * *

They walk outside on the porch, and Yuki starts to speak.

"Remember when you saw me shaking hands with that woman?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the real reason I was shaking her hand was because I made a deal with her."

"What do you mean, a deal?"

"Well, she sold me a house. I am moving out of this house."

"What! Why!"

"Let me finish! I bought the house so that you and I could live together! So, I guess what I am asking is... Will you move in with me?"

"Oh my gosh this is so unexpected! Yes! I'll move in with you!"

Then, Yuki leaned in and kissed her gently. After that, they went back inside the house.

* * *

"Well, you guys seem happy!" said Ally.

"Yeah, Yuki just asked me to move in with him in his new house!"

"Really! That's great!"

"Yeah... Oh, Yuki!"

"Yes?"

"When should I move in?"

"Oh, any time is fine!"

"Ok! Then, I'm going home to start packing!"

Kylee leaves the house and drives home.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kylee is at her house. She goes inside and says, "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone just looks at her.

"I am moving out!"

"Where will you go?" asked her mother.

"I am moving in with Yuki! You guys may not like him, but I am in love with him and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"I forbid you to live with him!"

"Mom, I am 18 years old! I am old enough to make my own decisions! I am an adult now and it's time you started treating me like one!"

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out don't come crying to me!"

"I won't because it will work out!"

Kylee then goes up to her room and starts packing everything angrily. She gets all of the cardboard boxes in her closet and puts everything in them and leaves.

**Author's Note: What do you think will happen next? Please review.**


	15. Kyo blows up

Kylee hears the door open and then close, she turns around and sees her little sister running over to her yelling, "Sissy!"

"What is it Layne?"

"I want to go with Sissy!"

"Why do you want to go with Sissy?"

"I want to live with Sissy and Ruki!"

"Aww, ok go get your things and you can come?"

"Yay!"

Alayna goes inside and her mother says, "Why were you outside?"

"I want to live with Sissy and Ruki!"

"Why?"

"I wove them!"

"Well how are you going to carry all of your things?"

"Sissy is helping me!"

Kylee's mother was angry now and left the room without saying a word. Alayna goes up to her room gets her things in her arms and goes to Kylee's car.

* * *

Back at the Sohma house the next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. Yuki had already packed up his things and moved out before anyone had woken up. "It's really quiet around here!" said Ally

"Yeah it is."

"Well, I'm going to put these in the sink!"

When Ally gets up, she trips on the table breaking the dishes. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz!" said Ally laughing. Kyo got a little irritated, but he wasn't going to blow up at Ally. "So, how did your parents react when you told them you were moving in with me?" asked Kyo.

"They were fine with it! I mean my family really likes you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

_Why does she act like she is so damn happy all the time and sometimes she actually shows how she really feels. I mean it's like there is a different version of Tohru here, _thought Kyo. It was true, Ally always showed how she really felt.

"Ok that's it! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY ALL THE TIME AND YOU HARDLY EVER SHOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!" said Kyo angrily.

"Are you mad Kyo?"

"NO, I'M PISSED!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BIGGEST CLUTZ IN THE WORLD AND YOU ARE WAY TOO HAPPY ALL THE TIME!"

Then, Kyo realized he had just blown up in Ally's face. When, Ally heard Kyo yell at her like this she smiled, ran up to him, and hugged him. _Why isn't she acting like Tohru did when I first blew up in _her _face? _thought Kyo.

"I don't understand. Why did you hug me?"

"I hugged you because I love you and I want you to tell me how you really feel. Also, you are really sexy when you're angry!"

"Really? Well, I could get angry more often if you like!"

"Yeah, but not too much. And I am happy all the time because I really am happy. I always show how I really feel!"

"Why? Why are you so happy?"

"I'm happy because I am with you!"

After Kyo heard that, he kissed Ally passionately.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.**


	16. The argument and the possibility

"Hey you're home!" said Yuki when Kylee got there.

"Yeah, I kind of have a little surprise..."

"What is it?"

"Hi Ruki!" said Alayna coming out from behind Kylee.

"She wanted to come live with us! I am sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time!"

"So, what you are telling me is that your little sister is going to live with us, now!"

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"No, but I wish you would have told me ahead of time!"

"I said I was sorry! You don't need to yell at me!"

"I am sorry, but what about your mother? What does she think about this?"

"I don't know! All I know is that my mom didn't like the fact that I was moving in with you!"

"Why is that?"

"Well... Because she doesn't like you!"

"What!"

"I know, but that doesn't matter! All that matters is that I like you!"

"Ok, she can live here!"

"Yay!"

After that, Alayna goes into a little room and puts all of her stuff in it.

* * *

"I have an announcement!" said Shigure.

"Last time you said that the announcment was that you and Tohru were dating!" said Kyo really pissed.

"Well, this time the announcment is that I am moving out!"

"WHAT!" said everyone in unison.

"Yup! I am moving in with Akito!"

"Of course you are!" said Ally annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I figured you would move in with her, you idiot!"

"Oh, Ally, you can be so cruel!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" said Ally and Kyo in unison.

* * *

Shigure leaves and Ally and Kyo start talking,

"So, have you picked a date yet?" asked Ally.

"For what?"

"Our wedding!"

"Oh, I was thinking Valentine's Day."

"Really? I thought you hated Valentine's Day, you know because of that wackjob Kagura!"

"Oh, I do, but if I married you in that day I might actually look forward to it!"

"Aww! I love you, Kyo!"

She then kisses him with passion. Then, Kyo takes her to his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Ally wakes up and puts Kyo's shirt on and goes into the kitchen and sees Tohru making breakfast.

"Good morning Tohru!"

"Good morning Ally, did you sleep well?" Tohru said, ignoring the fact that Ally was wearing Kyo's shirt.

"Why yes I had an amazing night!"

"Well, that's good!"

"Oh, Tohru could you go to the store today and get something for me?"

"Yeah sure! What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test!"

"Oh my gosh, did you and Kyo...?"

"Yeah, could you please get it?"

"Of course!"

**Author's Note: Do you guys think that Ally is pregnant! Please leave a review telling me what you guys think will happen next!**


	17. The answer

Tohru leaves the house and goes to the store. _I wonder if Ally actually wants to be pregnant, I mean she is a really nice girl, but she doesn't seem like the type to like kids,_ thought Tohru. She looks around the store for a pregnancy test for Ally. Finally, she finds one.

* * *

She get's to the register and gives the test to the cashier.

"You hoping to be pregnant?" said the cashier.

"I beg your pardon?" said Tohru.

"You are buying a pregnancy test! Are you hoping to be pregnant?"

"Oh, no I am getting it for a friend!"

"Oh, ok."

It then goes silent. Tohru buys the test, and leaves.

* * *

She gets back home, and finds Ally in the kitchen and gives the test to her.

"Thanks Tohru!"

"No problem!"

Ally leaves the kitchen and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

* * *

Ally looks at the test and it shows a plus on it. Ally runs outside and climbs up to the roof knowing that Kyo would be there.

"Hello, my love!" she said.

"Ahh! DON"T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"I'm sorry, but I have news!"

"What kind of news?"

"Good news!"

"Ok what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to happen on the first try!"

"Well, I am happy! No, I'm exstatic!"

Kyo smiles and kisses her.

* * *

Back at the house of Yuki and Kylee, Kylee is awake and making a meal for Yuki when he wakes up. Alayna is in her room playing with her toys and then goes into the kitchen.

"Sissy, could I help?"

"Sure you can Layne, go get the rice off of the table."

"Ok."

Alayna goes and gets the rice and gives it to Kylee. Kylee puts the rice in the rice cooker and then hears footsteps.

"I think Yuki's awake, how about you go and say hello?"

"Ok, Sissy!"

Alayna walks up the stairs and sees Yuki on the top of the stairs.

"You're up late, Ruki!"

"Oh Alayna! It's only noon!"

Yuki picks up Alayna and carries her back downstairs. He sees Kylee cooking and hugs her from behind.

"Good evening." he whispered to her.

"Good evening! I am making you some onigiri!"

"Oh, why thank you!"

"You're welcome"

They hear the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" said Yuki.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Yuki can I speak to Kylee?" said Ally_

_"Yeah of course!"_

He hands the phone to Kylee.

_"Hello?" _said Kylee.

_"Hey, guess what!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_"What!"_

_"Yeah, I am so happy!"_

_"I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Thanks, well I have to go! Bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

"What was that about?" asked Yuki.

"Ally is pregnant!"

"What!"

"Yeah, I'm happy for them!"

**Author's Note: What do you guys think will happen next? Please review.**


	18. The talks

Ally wakes up the next morning, knowing everyone else was awake, she turned on some music. Tohru heard it from the kitchen, so she went upstairs to investigate. She goes into Kyo and Ally's bedroom, opens the door and sees Ally dancing around the room. tohru starts to laugh and Ally turns around to sees Tohru standing there laughing.

"Oh, crap!" said Ally.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to barge in! I just heard this wierd music and so I went to see where it was coming from!"

"Oh, that's okay! You just startled me!"

"By the way what was that weird music?"

"What you haven't heard it before?"

"No am I supposed to?"

"I'm not saying that! It's just I don't know many people who don't listen to One Direction!"

"Who?"

"Well, One Direction is this band from England and they have become really famous back home!"

"So, you have that CD, to remind you of home!"

"Yeah!"

After the conversation was over, Tohru left the room and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Ally, knowing Kyo was up there, went up to the roof to see Kyo. When she got up there, she saw him lying there and mumbling something.

"Hello, my love!" said Ally.

"AHHH, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"WELL I'M SORRY!"

"It's okay. So, why are you up here?"

"I wanted to see you! When I got up here, I heard you mumble something. What was it?"

"It was nothing!"

"Kyo, I know you better than that! I know it's something!"

"Fine! I am nervous about being a father and a husband!"

"A-Are you having second thoughts!"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT! It's just I don't know if I would be a good or bad father and husband!"

Ally grabs Kyo's face and kisses it.

"You want to know what I think? I think you will be an excellent father to our child and a wonderful husband to me!"

Ally smiles and Kyo smiles back. Kyo then kisses Ally with passion.

* * *

At the house of Yuki and Kylee, Yuki was awake and Kylee was asleep. Yuki was watching Kylee sleep. He thought she looked beautiful when she was asleep, so he would watch her. Kylee then woke up and said,

"Good morning, Yuki!"

"Good morning!"

"Where's Alayna?"

"She's still asleep."

"Oh, well that's nice!"

"Yes, it is!"

Yuki leaned and kissed her.

"So, I was thinking!" said Kylee.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, you know the things that have happened with Ally and Kyo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could do any of that?"

"Well, I don't know about the pregnant thing, I mean we already have your little sister to take care of and I don't know if you and I are ready to get married!"

"Why not! We live together don't we?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are ready for marraige!"

"Fine!"

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! So, what do you guys think will happen next? Please review!**


	19. The wedding

_Two months later... On Ally and Kyo's wedding day..._

* * *

In two hours, Ally and Kyo were going to officially be married. Ally is looking in a mirror in a changing room.

"I am so nervous! I am freaking out! Ok, Ally, just breath! Everything is going to be fine!"

* * *

Tohru is now on her way to the church when a man bumps in to her. The man was tall, had dark hair, and looked like he was in his 20s.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Tohru.

"Oh, no it's fine! So why are you all dressed up?" said the man.

"Oh, a friend of mine is getting married!"

"Oh, who is your friend?"

"Oh, well the bride and the groom are my friends, but their names are Kyo and Ally!"

"I used to date a girl named Ally!"

"Oh, really, what a coincidence! Maybe it's the same Ally!"

Tohru takes out the wedding invitation and shows it to the man. When he saw it he had a strange look on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" said the man.

"What?"

"The Ally this Kyo guy is marrying is my ex-girlfriend!"

"Oh, wow! Well, I must be going now!"

Tohru then left and the man just stood there. _I have to stop her!_ he thought. As soon as Tohru was out of sight, he ran.

* * *

It's now time for the couple to be married. As the bride's father was walking her down the isle, everyone stood up and looked at her. She was wearing a long, white, strapless dress that has beads on the bottom. Then, when she got up to where the love of her life was her father let her go and Kyo took her by the hand.

"Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bond of these two in holy matrimony! If there is anyone who objects to this marraige, please speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Then, the man Tohru had bumped into ran through the door.

"I object! Ally, you can't do this!" he shouted.

"Who is this guy?" asked Kyo.

"That's my ex-boyfriend!" said Ally, shocked.

"Why is he here? Did you invite him?" asked Kyo.

"I don't know why he is here and no I didn't invite him! I didn't even know he was in Japan! What are you doing in Japan, Tray!"

"Well, I heard you were living here and I thought I would visit!"

"How did you know I was getting married!"

"I bumped into a friend of yours!"

"Which one?"

"That would be me!" said Tohru.

"Why would you tell him that! You don't even know him!" said Kyo.

"Well..."

* * *

_One explanation later..._

* * *

"So, Tray, why do you care that I'm getting married!"

"Because I still love you!"

"What! You are the one that dumped me!"

"I know and it was the biggest mistake of my life!"

"I'm sorry, Tray, but it's too late! I'm with the love of my life and I am carrying his child!"

"You what!" said Tray and everyone in Ally's family.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you that part... Oh well... Tray please leave!"

"Fine, I will leave, for you!"

Tray then leaves and the ceremony goes on. Ally and Kyo said their vows and now all that's left is the "I do".

"Do you, Ally take Kyo Sohma as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"And, Kyo, do you take Ally Grant as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Ally and Kyo kiss and everyone applaudes.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had some writer's block! So what did you guys think? Please Review!**


End file.
